fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bloober
:Not to be confused with Bloopers, as they were known as "Bloobers" in ''Super Mario Bros..'' Bloober is a fat Blooper that appears in Rather Random Roleplaying Game . At the start of the game he is pretty fat, and he gets fatter until he is defeated by the player. When he is defeated, he explodes and shrinks down to a very fit blooper. He takes on the role as a chef after becoming fit. If you talk to him he will ask the player to give him random ingredients for rewards. The ingredients are based on how much quests the player has already done (more expensive ingredients the more quests you've done.) Some of his rewards allow access to secret weapons, areas, badges, armour and more. Quest Ingredient Possibilities *Keel Mango *Keel Lemon *Keel Lime *Sour Mango *Sour Lemon *Sour Lime *Spicy Mango *Spicy Lemon *Spicy Lime *Mushroom *Super Mushroom *Ultra Shroom *Epic Mushroom *Honey *Super Sweet Honey *Ultra Sweet Honey *Jelly *Tasty Jelly *Jammin' Jelly *Fries *Big Fries *Jumbo Chips *Cola Can *Big Cola Can *Giga Cola Can *Spaghetti *Spaghetti with Sauce *Inky Spaghetti *Luigi's Spaghetti *Grease Rarities *Orange: common *Green: uncommon *Red: semi-rare *Blue: rare *Pink: ultra rare *Yellow: epic rare Quest Rewards Bloober will reward you with 1-3 Quest Items of a random quantity each and some money if you complete a quest. Some quests will always result in a specific item, meaning only 1-2 Quest Items can be obtained after completion. 1-10 Quests *10-25 Coins (Always) *1-2 Mushrooms (Common) *1-2 Honey (Common) *1 Spaghetti (Less Common) *1 Super Mushroom (Rare) 11-25 Quests *20-45 Coins (Always) *1-3 Mushrooms (Common) *1-3 Honey (Common) *1-2 Spaghetti (Common) *1-2 Super Mushroom (Rare) *1 Super Sweet Honey (Rare) *Silver Badge (15th) 26-40 Quests *30-80 Coins (Always) *2-3 Spaghetti (Common) *1-3 Keel Mangoes (Common) *1-2 Fries (Less Common) *1-3 Super Sweet Honey (Less Common) *1-3 Super Mushrooms (Less Common) *1-2 Cola Cans (Common) *1 Ultra Shroom (Rare) *Driver's License (35th) 41-60 Quests *40-100 Coins (Always) *2-3 Super Mushrooms (Common) *2-3 Super Sweet Honey (Common) *1-2 Spaghetti with Sauce (Common) *Fitness Letter (50th) Trivia *Blooper says he misses being big, but he says he is happy that he can now move with lots of agility. *His age is revealed by finishing a random ingredient quest after your 35th. *The 50th quest rewards you with a Fitness Letter, which needs to be delivered to his brother. Once delivered, Rebloo will join your party. *If you do 100 quests he will give you Luigi's Spaghetti Deluxe, and will say how helpful you are. Every 5th quest after the 100th one will also result in a Luigi's Spaghetti Deluxe. *If you do 200 quests he will question how long you've been playing this game for sarcastically and will reward you with 2000 Coins he earned from all the dishes he made with your help. If the players purse is full, he will save the money until they can hold more. *It is hinted that Bloober likes Spicy Lemons due to the fact they have the highest probability of coming (when in semi-rare stage) and the fact in the quiz he answers spicy or lemon to any questions that have that as a possible answer.